Earth formations may be used for many purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. Drilling boreholes into the earth formations in order to gain access can be very expensive. Therefore, it is important to efficiently use existing drilling resources and to correctly characterize the formations before committing more resources.
One technique used to characterize a formation is to convey a logging tool through a borehole penetrating the formation. The logging tool is designed to perform measurements on the formation from within the borehole using one or more sensors disposed in the logging tool. There may be limits to the accuracy of properties determined from data from these sensors due to remote sensing from within the tool. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling industry if downhole characterization tools could be improved.